Odd Never Looked So Good
by Til Then xoxo
Summary: Angela your every day dweeb soon has her life turned upside down by the towns Ice Queen for odd and unexpected reasons O.o
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Aunt Flow

This story was inspired by the story of an amazing writer named geophf. The story in particular is **My Sister Rosalie, Book I: Captor** ( s/4746078/1/My-Sister-Rosalie-Book-I-Captor)

"- and Ka Pow! He burst through the door saving all the puppies!"

I chuckled then sighed deleting my last sentence. As bad ass as I know Officer Swan and his team was when he caught all the animals that had escaped in to the woods from the local animal shelter during that very cold rainy night, it didn't quite happen like that. But damn if that wouldn't have made the front page of the school's newspaper.

I looked at the clock and realized I'd been working on this "Local Hero's" article for 3 hours straight and barely had half of it done. Usually I'm only responsible for the pictures and small side pieces but since my best friend is his daughter Mr. Ericson, the publisher, put this hefty task on my less than sturdy shoulders.

Ughhh! I just wanted to play Pokemon but nooooo I have to write an article due. I look down at my phone to look at the date, 11 May, 2016.

"F my life!" I say as I put my head down on my desk in defeat. It's due tomorrow, which means I won't be finishing and I'll get chewed out by .

In a last ditch attempt I dial Bella's number hoping against hope she'll pick up. She usually doesn't, too preoccupied with her Demi god like boyfriend Edward, I don't blame her if I had a guy like that my phone would always be on do not disturb. Plus me and Bella spend all day together at school so I'm not deprived of best friend time with her.

Crossing my fingers and toes I start calling, and just when the last rings about to end she answers

"Hey Angela, what's up?"

"Thank god you answered!"

This makes Bella chuckle "Glad I could be of service."

I smile and say "sorry to disturb you but the school has entrusted me to write an article about the brave, manly, hero officer Swan, but writers block has decided to spend the night."

"Ha! the same guy I have to force to eat brussel sprouts? I don't know if I should be the one to be asking about his hero status. I see him as a big quiet sleepy guy with an inversion to vegetables. I'd ask him about his adventures but I'm at Edward's house right now, would you like me to give you his number?"

Angela gulped as a little bit of her anxiety reared its head. My shyness would never let me call him. "ah umm n-no, I'm sure he wouldn't want to be troubled with something l-like this."

"Oh Angela don't worry like that, he'd love to get a call from you asking about his oh so daring police adventures. He'd give you enough to write three articles. The numbers 197-184-7677" Quickly scribbling down the number I'd never be able to call I hear Emmett yell "Come on Bella, you ready to get beat again in uno!" She responds "Shut up Emmett!"

I smile wishing I was there playing games and not here getting my butt kicked by an article. "Thanks Bella, but I'll let you go back to your game."

"you're welcome Angela I'll read what you have tomorrow and see if I can add anything to it, have a good night sweet dreams" I say a quick you too before ending the call.

Now not only do I have a paper to finish I now have to fight my anxiety about finishing the paper and calling Officer Swan. Anxiety vs anxiety vs writer's block, there's a war being fought in my head which has brought on a major headache in its wake of destruction.

a few tears fall as I realize what an anxiety ridden loser I am. I resign to my fate and turn off my computer climbing into my bed too downtrodden to take off my clothes.

Sleep surrounds me quickly from the mental exhaustion.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I wake up with a headache feeling groggy and bloated even though I don't remember eating anything too unhealthy.

I slowly get up to a sitting position squinting to see my alarm clock.

"It's... 5:50! She'll be outside in 20 minutes!"

I hop out of bed nearly falling. As I stumble to grab some blue skinny jeans and a sweater. I pull off the button down shirt I wore yesterday and then go for the khakis noticing a blatant burgundy spot in my crotch area.

I groan, there is no way in hell I'm going to be able to shower without missing my ride to school, Jessica. She only takes me because her mom made her, considering we're neighbors and I'd have to walk otherwise.

My mom leaves at 5:00am and we only have enough money to afford one car. And I know Jessica's looking for any reason to leave me behind.

I quickly take off the soiled clothes and use a wet towel to wipe at my womanhood. Reaching under the bathroom cabinet I pull out an empty container of pads. "Fuck me. Could this get any worse?!" I'm fidgeting now, shaking in anxiety. Breathes coming hard. I really don't think I'll make it today. Then I hear my phone buzz in the tone I assigned to Bella. I use my shakey hand to open it and read her message.

'come to lunch today, I know you like to eat in the library but I want to give you your present and some cake. I'm going to miss your birthday because I'm leaving with Edward and his family for a month (or two!). He asked me if I wanted to go last night and I said yes! And my dad agreed. I'll tell you more at lunch.'

I count to ten calming down considerably. I can't miss school and my best friend leaving that's not an option. I roll a bunch of toilet paper into a flat wad and place it in my panties, wearing two pair for added protection. I finish brushing my teeth and washing my face in record time. putting on a good amount of deodorant and my mom's expensive perfume. With any luck this combo of dark green sweater, perfume and deodorant keep me from smelling like a middle school girl's locker room.

I quickly pack my laptop and folders before I hear a horn honking, it's time. I run down the steps locking the door before hopping into Jessica's car. I let out a weak " hi "

I see Jessica's nostrils flair, smelling the air. "For once you smell nice Weber." She doesn't realize it but that half compliment makes me feel a thousand times better.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It's the middle of first period. Me and Bella don't have this class together so I don't get to hear her whisper the story to me while the teacher talks just yet. I get the feeling that the tp I have in my panties is starting to run thin so I ask to leave geography, as much as I need to know about where it rains in Spain this is a bit more pressing.

I walk in to see none other than the Ice Queen herself applying makeup at a mirror. As she turns her icy gaze to me I nearly freeze. I don't know if it was the fear or not but I could almost swear I saw her eyes turn from golden brown to black.

Scurrying quickly into the bathroom I sit and pull down my pants. 'Great I caught it just in time.' I carefully pick up my make shift pad trying not to get any of it on my hands. I suddenly hear a growl that could only be that of a hungry wild animal.

"Fuck" it scared me so bad I drop the bloody tissue on the bathroom floor. I hear hard footsteps of expensive heels getting closer. I'm shaking, practically freaking the fuck out with my pants around my ankles. My minds racing 'what'd I do? What in Gods name did I do? All I did was walk in!'

They stop in front of the stall, SHE stops in front of my stall. I'd piss on myself but the toilet's keeping me safe. She's breathing in hard, like a cooking judge about to take their first bite.

' Oh my gosh Is it the smell?! Did I ruin her bathroom time with my period? I'm sweating trying to think of possible escape routes when some girls walk in.

I hear a whisper of the words "damn it" as if those girls interrupted her from whatever sinister thing she was about to do to me.

"OH, h-hey Rosalie you fixing your makeup too?" the bravest of the group must have said.

I hear footsteps shuffling quickly out of the way, most likely the peasants making way for the Ice Queen. Then I hear the door slam hard enough to where I feel bad for the door.

"She is freaking terrifying!" "She definitely has some type of mental disease!"

"Yea but you have to admit she is a bad bitch" "YASS girl did you see those miu miu heels she had on?" I hear them say as they start to discuss Rosalie.

I quickly finished cleaning myself and making another pad.

I walk out totally ignored by the girls who are putting surgeon level focus into their makeup. But I don't mind those are literally my saviors for today.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I make it to the cafeteria, it oddly reminds me of the zoo I went to when I was 8.

Before I can start absentmindedly trying to categorize which students act the most like which animals I hear Bells call me over to the "Cullens" table. I take the closest seat to Bella and look at her intently.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

She hugs me and says "Well we are going to Boston for the next two months and a half!"

"Lucky! Little brat!" I say jokingly, smiling bright, happy for my bestfriend.

"Angela, my words exactly, I never got any two month vacations with my boyfriend at that age." I hear Emmett tell me.

Edwards chuckles lightly before saying "Well if you had a boyfriend at Bella's age, you have quite a bit of explaining to do brother."

The whole table starts laughing and it feels great to be in the midst of all this happiness especially considering how this day started. But good things don't last forever. Someone half clears their throat half growls behind me causing everyone to stop mid laugh and look up.

I don't get why they stopped. I mean who could have that much sway over the Cullens to make them stop laughing. Still laughing I turn around to see the Ice Queen herself standing in all her majestic, angry, glaring beauty.

My smile leaves quicker than a hand leaves a hot stove. I gulp getting up " OH I-I'm so sorry. Forgive me I d-didn't know you were sitting here."

She breathes in, the type of breathe someone like her uses to get a lot of air in before they destroy you with words. But she doesn't speak, she balls up her fists and tightens her jaw.

I whisper a very faint, desperate "fuck" 'So todays the day you get your ass beat, damn it'. I close my eyes tight bracing for impact. Nothing comes, not a shove or a word.

I open my eyes when I feel Bella gently pulling me back down to my seat.

Emmetts up and speed walking behind Rosalie out of the lunchroom doors saying something along the lines of "Don't be like that! What's the matter?"

"What'd I do?" I say looking around at everyone. "Crap, is this like her special seat?"

Alice smiles comfortingly at me "Oh no nothing like that sweetheart, Rose can be a little um spontaneous at times. Its nothing you did."

"What Alice is basically saying is that Rosalie's a grade A bitch." Bella says rolling her eyes and sighing.

What they're saying might be true but I think I've accidentally done something to make her want to hurt me. I think Bella notices the worried face I'm making and quickly starts rummaging through her bag. She pulls out -

"O.M.G Is that ice cream cake!" It feels like all the worry leaves my body when I see that sugary delight. I immediately start trying to get it out as soon as she puts it on the table.

"Ah wait" Bella says after smacking my hands away. "We have to sing happy birthday to you silly."

"Oh you guys don't have to, you've already been so nice." not wanting to put the coolest kids in school on the spot. I mean cool points have been lost for less.

"Well most of us have anyway" Alice says "But we've been looking forward to this. And Edwards been waiting to smugly blow us out of the water with his amazing voice ever since Bella asked us to sing last week."

Jasper smiles at me with one those adorable shy smiles only he can pull off and says "I may sound awful but its from the heart. "

I see Edward stand up and smile brightly. 'Holy crap Edward is smiling brightly, This can't be real.' He starts singing in an angelic voice that I can't believe belongs to him and the others soon join in.

The whole 1st lunch is looking at us, at me. I can feel and see eyes of jealousy and wonder. Crap this is way too much pressure I don't know how to deal with this. My breathes get shallow. But, Bella pulls me back to the main event by putting her arm around my shoulder. I don't know if It's from my period or the sweetness of what is happening right now but I start to cry from happiness for the first time ever.

That is the first chapter. I know this is sort of a long slow start, but don't worry the good stuffs coming soon XD. Also forgive my mistakes DX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Prettiest Monster I've ever seen

Today has been great I think as I walk up the stairs after riding home with Alice and Bella in Alice's awesome yellow porsche. The Cullens seem cold but once they let you in they act like family towards you.

Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Edward spent the day with me. We chatted in between classes and we hung out in the library when study hall hit. They were even nice enough to not take any of my cake when I asked them if they wanted some. They must have seen how much I wanted it, and thought it'd be better if I had a lot to take home.

I make it to my bed and pull out my Nintendo DS about to get lost in the land of Pokemon since luckily the teachers decided not to ruin their students lives with homework. But, I can't help thinking I forgot something.

But it all hits me when I catch a Snorlax which reminds me of Ericson. All the joy in my life removed every thought of the dangerously hard assignment he pushed on me. "Fuck". I start up my laptop and go to my emails. The first one I see is from Mr. Ericson. The subject in all capital letters it reads: "WHERE IN THE HELL WERE YOU?" The newspaper club always meets during study hall period on Mondays because the papers are printed that day.

"Fuck I'm such a fucking disappointment." A few tears fall as I hang my head in defeat. I shift my eyes up and begin to read his email. " Angela there is so much I want to tell you about your mess up that I don't feel right sharing it in an email. Meet me tomorrow after school."

He is going to rip me apart. "It's not fair I never wanted to do the stupid story anyway!" I throw my backpack on the floor in frustration.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Today's gonna suck. I just know it, the only good thing is that my mom knows more about my body than I do and remembered to buy tampons. Because I'm too stupid to even remember to just ask her to buy some.

As I walk to my locker I absentmindedly look around for Bella but soon realize she can't be here and on her way to Boston at the same time now can she. But I do accidentally look into Icey eyes that lock with mine. I nearly forget how to breath while having this little staring match. But I'm saved slash shocked out of it by some guys who without a second look accidentally shove me into the lockers. 'I must be too irrelevant to even watch out for. And small don't forget how much of a shrimp you are. Oh shut up me' I don't know if it's the sudden head movement from the shove or reality but it looks like I see Rosalie bare her teeth in anger at them but she only keeps the look for a second before continuing her morning strut down the halls as if they were fashion walkways.

The day finished quick and uneventful. I managed to stay out of Rosalie's way, I only wish I'd been able to avoid the other people on the newspaper club. Some showed compassion saying he was being unfair in the first place about pushing a major article on me. Others really just came to tell me how dumb it was to miss the meeting because I didn't have a good article and to tell me just how pissed he was. As if my stomach wasn't already in knots about it.

It started to rain just as the bell rang. 'What great weather to go with this wonderful day.' I begin my walk of shame to Mr. Ericson's room. When I get there no one else is there, am I early? In a husky voice I hear "come in and shut the Door ." He is a heavy set man with dark crudely cut hair and who always seems to have a little sweat on his face even when it's cold and rainy like it is now. He is wearing a white button down and khaki's that can't be zipped due to his fat.

I do as I'm told gulping hard. I pull up a spare chair so that I'm facing him at his desk. With a scowl he says "Well?"

I try to start explaining but he harshly says "Fuck it" making me jump.

"You can't explain this shit away. I give you one God damn job and you fuck it up. I was trying to show everyone that you could do more than snap a dumb picture but no you just had to flake. I graciously give you a headlining first page article about your friend girl's dad, literally couldn't be simpler than that." He turns his laptop sideways so we can both see it. "Pull it up."

My voice a little shaky, "Pull w-what up?" I sniffle trying to keep the tears back.

"THE SCRAPS OF ARTICLE YOU KNEW WAS TOO HORRIBLE TO PRESENT YESTERDAY!" He bursts out.

A few tears fall but he doesn't get the privilege of seeing me cry before the old janitor opens the door with held back snickers. "Oi mate somebody's taken both of your forward tires. I guess they needed em' to get home today ey!"

His jaw drops causing his 3 chins to jiggle. I don't think I've ever seen him move that fast, but he awkwardly speed walks/waddles out. But right before he leaves he looks at me with a scowl.

As soon as he is about 3 feet away from the door I grab my backpack and book it towards the doors. I feel such a relief running away from that room and him. 'Finally a little good luck' I think as I burst out the school's front doors. But before I can run out into that Ice cold rain someone strong effortlessly puts both their hands on my sides and places me a few feet back so that I'm still under the balcony.

"You'll catch a cold if you go out there now." they say cooly.

I know that voice it's "R-rosalie, W-what are you still doing here?" I say quickly and imperfectly still shook up about what just happened, blushing about her hands that had just been on my hips. I'm looking up at her, she's not facing me still looking out into the rain. 'She looks like one of those beautiful white statues you see in museums. Oo she looks like Venus''

She calmly turns her head to look at me, giving me a full view of her flawless face. She looks a little irritated, or maybe more so frustrated. But I don't have a lot of time to analyze before she raises an eyebrow and says "The more important question is why you tried to run into freezing weather wearing a short sleeved shirt and joggers."

I open my mouth to rebut but shes right. I ran out of that school so quick that I forgot to stop by my locker and get my coat and umbrella. 'Shit the school doors are locked by now'. Before I can finish thinking about the stupidity of my actions she continues.

"Furthermore where were you headed?" She asks making me feel less smart by the second. "Even with a coat I know you weren't thinking of walking home in this." She says lifting her hand towards the icy rain just a few inches from us.

I start rubbing my arms as the heat from my sprint wears off. "I Uh…." I say looking down biting my lip trying to process the shitty situation I've just ran myself into.'SHIT Jessica leaves quick when it rains. With or without me' my face turns into one of defeat.

"Well 'I's and Uhs' don't get little girls home without catching hypothermia." She says matter of factly.

"Huh?" looking up at her. But she doesn't say anything she just throws her hooded pea coat over me. She's wearing a no sleeve button up black shirt and burgundy leather skinny jeans. "W-wait you don't have any sleeves on either." Half trying to pay her back for making me feel dimwitted and half worried that she could get sick too.

"Well I'm not the one who's been outside with no protection for seven minutes" She says curtly as she puts her arm around my shoulders while using the other one to hold the umbrella really only made for one over our heads. Leading me out into the storm she holds us very close together 'OMG OMG she smells so great, oh no but she's cold! Shes going to freeze helping me. "Good job Weeber." I accidentally let that last part slip out of my head and into the real world. If I wasn't blushing hard from being so close to the Ice Queen I am now. 'Now she thinks you talk to yourself.'

She looks down at me, feeling her eyes I can't help but to look up a little not really wanting to meet her gaze. I see her breathe in and nothing, not a word. She bites her lip with what looks to be extra sharp front teeth but I figure it must be the rain messing with my glass lenses. But what I see in her eyes is even more surprising, she looks at me the way lions look at gazelle, the way fat cops look at warm donuts, like I was the most delicious thing she had ever seen.

My body screams run. Something primitive in me says run and don't look back. I start shivering a little from fear. But before I can act on this Rosalie has opened the door to her 2016 Royal blue Camaro. I can feel the heat from inside and quickly climb in without a second thought. I guess my instincts for warmth beat out the ones for safety.

"Wow" I say quietly. It looks like a spaceship in here, the dashboard looks more advanced than the control center on star trek. It smells like a mix of expensive rose perfume and new car. I smile 'What was I worried about anyway?' Then I see what looks like an especially beautiful angel get in on the driver's side, and her eyes look black which is a major contrast from the golden ones I'm used to. I gulp when she looks at me but soon feel bad for it. 'She probably has some disease that messes with her in the cold, don't make her feel self conscious.'

I smile at her hoping she didn't notice my shocked face.

"Put on your seatbelt" she says in a restrained voice.

"OH sorry I-i forgot" I say flustered 'damn I must have made her mad…. again'

We pull off and ride for a few minutes in awkward silence, well awkward for me atleast. I look over to her focused face 'Shes probably trying to figure out why she offered to take me home. Well at least the music is nice, How deep is your love by the Disciples'. Until I realize she couldn't possibly know where I live, but shes going on all the right streets. "Wait how do you where I live ?" I burst out.

"I" she stops talking as we continue down the road. I'm still looking at her wondering and wishing terribly I had the power to read minds.

"I" she lets out a shaky breath this time and it looks like shes putting very noticeable finger dents into the metal steering wheel. Her jaws are tight, her whole face is, as she looks rigidly at the road.

Have you ever felt like your heart was about to beat right out of your chest as if you ribs weren't strong enough to contain it. Well thats me right now… times 100. 'Tell her you'll walk, tell her your house isn't far from here that you appreciate it but you can make it from here.' I open my mouth to talk, but nothing comes out, oh yeah anxiety problems and fear do that to you. But I'm still looking at her as if I'm about to talk to her, with my mouth still open.

She pulls the car over. 'M-Maybe she read your mind, or is just tired of you stinking up her car' I slightly smile feeling like I'm about to dodge a bullet.

Rosalie turns towards me but what I see looks more animal than human. She's bigger than me which adds to the fear coursing through my veins. But that is nothing compared to her eyes, they're pitch black and predatory and her teeth look like small very sharp daggers.

"R-Ros-!" It happens so quick that I don't even get to scream. She jumps towards me pressing her hands against the door behind me, trapping me. Her full lips on mine my eyes wide in shock and panic I push at her chest but she doesn't budge in the least, I don't even think she noticed. Her tongue soon takes the liberty of invading when my mouth opens to whimper. I can't help but to moan it feels so good and her scent is intoxicating from this close. Her tongue indulging in every corner of my mouth. My eyes close as I kiss back, the arousal shes making me feel is too much too resist as I squeeze my legs tightly together.

Definitely not used to kissing, I run out of breath quick but the ice queen doesn't seem close to letting up her assault on my mouth. I start beating on her chest with the little strength I have and trying to turn my head away. I'm finally able to get free and I breathe in hard through my mouth, sucking in air hard. But I soon wish I hadn't broke the kiss because Rosalie lets out a growl letting me know what I did wasn't okay. 'Shit! Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry I have to breath. truly I am.' I think as I open up my eyes.

Rosalie still pinning me to car door has a face I feel sorry for. Her expression is pained, it looks like shes in unimaginable pain and sadness like she is battling herself for control. She finally breathes in after the long time I had been staring at her. But with that one whiff her whole demeanor changes back to the predatory one she just had and with that I knew my ass was fried.

"Fuck" I scream out in fear and almost too quick for me to register she grabs my hips and and sits up in her seat with my womanhood eye level to her with my legs on her shoulders. My back is on the seat with the rest of my body up. "What the fuck are you doing!" I yell finally able to speak again.

She doesn't pay attention in the slightest though, I guess prey's thoughts don't matter to predators. She pulls down my panties and joggers and rips both in half once they're around my thighs.

I was in too much shock before to move but now my bodies in over drive, I guess having someone's face in your bare crotch does that. I writhe my body but Rose is undisturbed not loosening her iron grip on my hips.

'Its in' I think as my legs reflexively tighten around her head. She moved so fast I didn't even feel her take out my tampon. But Rosalie Hale, The Rosalie Hale's entire tongue is buried in my cunt.

She moans in utter ecstasy as if my pussy is the best thing she has EVER tasted. That moan sends shivers down my back from the pleasure erasing the pain I felt from having her shatter my hymen with her wide tongue.

She starts moving her tongue like she's french kissing my vagina. My back arches up hard as I moan loud, my breaths coming as more of whimpers than anything. She's sucking and moving her tongue inside of me as if i'm her last meal, it even sounds like her throat is gulping down my juices.

My mind starts to melt from the sudden stimulation, I don't think I can take anymore as my lower stomach starts to tighten hard and my legs start to shake. The only thing I can think of is Rosalie as I look up my body to see her soft golden locks cascading around my lower half and her face buried in between my legs. "Rose, Rose, Rose," I begin to shakily whimper out. She looks up from her "work" to look down at me, her eyes are a scarlet bright red filled with possessiveness, her tongue movements don't let up as she stares me in my eyes. The fear and amazement I feel from looking at her eyes make my first time ever cumming so much more intense as I scream out "ROSALIE!" while creaming into the very woman's face. Tears start to roll down my face from fear and release.

My body goes lax in her hands trying to recover from that sensory overload. But I almost bite my tongue after suddenly feeling those same motions inside my now hyper sensitive hole. I look up to see her face slightly glistening from what she just made me do. My back arches up uncontrollably as she licks at a particularly sensitive spot. I'm crying hard because my mind literally doesn't know how to deal with all these sensations and emotions.

My fists are balled up so tight they go numb. It feels like Rosalie has even gotten more vicious in her assault. She's plunging her tongue in quick and then slowly pulling it out into her mouth. "I-is she eating i-it my cum and blood?" I ask myself in barely a whisper not able to think in my head anymore. Whatever shes doing it feels good, way too fucking good as my abdomen becomes unbearably tight again and my breathing becomes shallow. I start shaking with my whole body this time and my hands use the collar of my now drenched shirt as something to hang on to as my body goes into a nervous system freefall.

Through half lidded eyes I look up praying I see Rosalie about to let go of her hold on my vagina. But all I see is her moving her hands up to my waist. Pulling on my waist gives her the leverage to get her tongue even deeper into me. 'I'm gonna die from coming, wow what a way to go.' I think as I pass out from the utter exhaustion I'm feeling.

-/-/-/

I wake up in my bed with a start trying to go back through my memories to see if that was dream or not.

I slide my hand into panties and almost yell from how sensitive it is.

"So not a dream!"

-/-/-

Yes? No? Maybe? Ive had this idea in my head for awhile now and its been a blast writing it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics = flash back_ , thanks for getting this far XD. Now get to reading boys and girls! XD. Sorry for anyone who read the first two chapters before July 30th. I tried to change them because they looked kind of sloppy, but I did it wrong so nothing happened. However they are fixed now.

I'm sitting on the toilet with one leg up and a mirror in my hand looking at what used to be be my vagina, but is now just one giant bundle of over sensitive nerves.

Thats not the only difference though, my once blood covered crotch is now clean as a whistle. Also Since my body refuses to grow hair I can fully see that my ummmm lips are swollen as if to protect my uhh hole in one.

"Did t-that happen I mean did what I think occured actually happen." Why would Rosalie do that and just after she'd been acting like I'm the bane of her existence. But she treated me nice right before, but it seemed so genuine "ughhh" I groan in mental frustration and stand up. Bad idea.

That bundle of nerves lights up making me feel a little too good down there. I nearly fall catching myself on the bathroom sink. I look up to see myself in the mirror. My hair's been brushed back, my teeth are brushed, and my face is clean. "Huh." I think wondering how I could have done all this while in the clutches of a pussy demon. But something more pressing soon dawns on me "How in the hell did I get in my bed?" I look in the mirror and ask myself as if I knew something I didn't.

"This is so confusing." I sigh waddling back to my bed being conscious of my vagina.

I sit down and pull out my laptop. I open a word document 'ok if I make a little a timeline I can figure all this out.'

 **Leaves school with the most beautiful girl in said school. Cuz jessica left**

 **Asks Rosalie how she knows where my house was**

 **She ummmmm well she she she**

 **She does that so good that I lose consciousness**

 _Waking back up to the sight of the Ice Queen licking me out makes me whimper really hard. But that whimper soon turns to a full on glass shattering scream of pleasure as Rosaalie makes me cum once again_.

Remembering makes me bite my lip hard as my vagina feels waves of arousal. 'Ok umm lets just remember the stuff after that'

… **Ummmmmmm, oh yeah shushing sounds**

I type exactly what I'm thinking as I start to remember what happened.

.

 _Its still cold but its not raining anymore. I barely open my eyes feeling exhausted and drained in more ways than one. I look out the window to see my house, I smile feeling like I've finally made it home. But my view is soon blocked by a woman with perfect curves. I want to tell them to move, but I can't I've screamed too much._

 _They open my door and reach in, pulling me into their embrace. My head on their shoulder and my arms around their neck. They hold the rest of my tired frame up by cradling my butt on their forearm._

 _I rest my face in the crook of their neck and breathe smelling the strong scent of roses, and it hits me like a brick whose arms I'm in. I start to wiggle as she carries me back to my front door. "Let me go. just let me go you freak!" I say starting to feel angry at what I've been put starts to shush me the way a mom tries to comfort their upset child. She even starts to bounce me up and down like you would a crying baby. Its insulting yet comforting. "Shut up I'm not a freaking baby."_

 _I feel her body tense up as she opens the door to my house. "Be quiet, I know your voice must hurt by now" I could tell she wasn't exactly asking more so demanding in the tone she spoke. But that makes me angrier 'Does she really think she can get mad at me after what shes just done? She is the whole fucking reason it hurts!'_

 _The anger allows me to muster up enough energy to wiggle out of her embrace so that I'm standing up to her, face to face. Well face to her boobs 'damn I wish I was tall right now.'_

 _This must have looked a sight. Me pantsless, sweaty, and short looking up to somehow still clean prestigious looking Rosalie Hale. My arms were crossed and my attitude was on 100. I start to speak in a voice that is still a little raspy. "How dare you get mad! I'm not the one who is in the wrong here. Infact how did you get your face clean, shouldn't it still be bloody?"_

 _I smile feeling like I've just taken a win, hitting her in her pride. 'Yea let her know she can't just treat you like a freaking doll.' I see her facial expression change from one of indifference to highly upset in a snap. She leaned forward so that we were eye level, I was looking into her angry scarlet eyes. I gulped hard and my defiant smile left. But I didn't back up from her 'stand your ground, she won't do anything to you.'_

" _Im not mad" she says with her jaws clenched making her sound all the more upset. "If I was mad you'd know it." she says as she gets back to her full height "but If you want to see me MAD!"_

 _She highlights her word by pickinging me up by my crotch with one hand, and using the other_ _hand to grab my shirt so I won't fall from this awkward position_ _. Her hand was palming my bare vagina and my body started to spazz out._

 _That brunt, quick contact made me moan loud because of how sensitive my vagina was. I couldn't stop myself from writheing. Which literally served to screw me over by making my pussy grind against her hand._

 _She continued to talk as if I wasn't about to ride her hand into coming for the um teenth time today. "I suggest you keep talking." I barely heard her through all the whimpering and moaning I was doing, but when Rosalie Hale talks you listen. However, I was too preoccupied to respond, non verbally of course. 'Look at how great you mouthing off turned out, could you possibly be more stupid'_

 _The tears started to fall as I sobbed and moaned while riding Rosalie's hand. 'You're such a slut you don't even need a finger inside to cum, any flat surface will do.' But right before my stomach began to tighten up again Rose let go of my vagina and held up my butt with the crook of her elbow. She was holding me like mom's held toddlers, to one side so they could still use their other arm for things. I wrapped my arms around her for support and hid my crying face in her neck. My body was shaking like a leaf._

 _The familiar sound of shhh returned as she took me upstairs "Don't be upset sweetheart it's okay, you can relax." The worst part of it all was that she was being genuine. She went from controlling harpy to mother in mere seconds. Her voice even sounded pained like she felt guilty. But I lost track of my thoughts when Rosalie set me down on the toilet and used a wet towel to wipe at my face. Starting with my tear stained eyes._

 _Her hand was very gentle as if I'd shatter into pieces if she pressed too hard. Her face was apologetic, I had a full view of its beauty and emotions because she was crouching in front of me. But the fact I didn't understand how she could go from monster to mother troubled me. I grabbed her hand with both of mine as she was wiping, stopping her movements. I looked her in the eyes, it wasn't scary seeing them red because they held such docile emotions. "I don't get it , why are yo-" but she cut me off with words of her own._

" _Angela put your hands on top of your head and don't move them." She said in a very calm voice, that still made me shiver. I returned them to my lap where they were when she started, not wanting to just give in. I was looking down on her because of her current position but I felt completely that she was still the one in charge. Her facial expression was calm but impatient, it said 'I'll let you self-correct before I just skip straight to punishment.' My tummy felt tight from the fear and I audibly gulped as my hands slowly and shakily made their way up to rest on my head. Being the type to talk long after defeat I ask "Why -"_

 _Cut off once again by her angelic voice that sounded angry sent shivers down my back. "Not. Another. Word." I bite my lip and look off into a random corner not wanting to look her in her eyes anymore._

 _She continues her washing and moves down to my neck. "Angela" she says and I slightly return my gaze to her not wanting to look at her head on. "It is impolite to not look at someone when they're talking to you." she says in a matter of act tone. I look at her fully wishing I could tell her 'ImIpolite?! You know what else is impolite, eating and unsuspecting girl out while supposedly offering her a ride home.' I bet that would have taken away that condescending attitude. But I didn't want to get the hell smacked out of me so I stayed quiet._

" _Would you like to keep this shirt? It's been stained and after what has happened while you were in it, it doesn't seem likely you would want to keep it." I open my mouth to talk but before the first syllable can come out she clears her throat reminding me that nothing good was going to happen if I spoke. I shook my head no and she began to rip my shirt down the middle like it was paper. I start to squirm in defiance of her action but that's about it. When you can't talk or move your hands there isn't much you can do. But I pouted my ass off. She then began to rip the shirt horizontally along the arms so that it fell off like a piece of cloth._

 _Rose took one look at my face and started to laugh, which confused the hell out of me._

" _Aw don't be upset you communicated you didn't want it." I wanted to tell her off so bad but Rose's commands made me keep quiet, I had to settle for a strong unwavering pout._

 _She began to wash my upper body off which felt great to be honest. I was unbelievably sweaty and sticky. My bra was on so I didn't feel odd about her seeing my upper body, the girls in my P.E. class see it everyday. My legs were closed tight too. Just as I was getting comfortable with this she reaches her hand behind my back and undoes my bra, it almost falls but I catch it, cupping my chest so that its still covering me. I gulped instinctively and looked away into some irrelevant corner of the bathroom. I was trying to act like I didn't care I broke a rule 'Shes not your mom Angela you don't have to follow her rules.' I just wish my body would listen to my mind and stop my legs from nervously shaking._

 _I could almost feel her eyes burning through the side of my face and when she started tapping her finger against the sink from impatience I nearly jumped out of my skin. I heard her say Angela in a strained voice. I mustered up a little courage and quickly said "I just think you've seen enough of me today Rose!"_

 _I hesitantly opened one eye to look at her, oh yeah did I mention I had to close my eyes tight to get enough courage to speak? She looked regretful and sad. I almost wanted to hug her, tell her it was okay but it wasn't and she knew it too. She stood up and said "You're right, snap your bra back up." I quickly do so and stand up too._

 _She hands me my toothbrush, without asking me which one was mine. "How did you know this one was mine?" I ask 'first she knew where I lived and now she knows my toothbrush, is she psychic or something?'_

" _Just brush sweetheart and remember what I said about talking." I get to it kind of peeved off she gets to have all this control, but that doesn't stop the bright red blush from rising to my cheeks from the kind word from the usually cold Queen. 'Shes so weird, she was just mad at me now I'm her sweetheart.' "Plus I doubt your mother has a Charizard toothbrush." She laughs a little and I blush having been defeated in this match of wits once again._

 _I finish and place the tooth supplies back in their right place. She grabs my hand and leads me to my room. 'How in the hell does she know?!' but I follow along like a good little puppy, well a pouting little puppy. She stops me in front of my bedroom mirror and gets behind me, I try to turn to face her but she firmly grabs my hips to keep me facing forward. I yelp in pain that dies down into a series of "ows". Lets just say Rosalie wasn't being gentle in the car when she had her hands on my lower body._

 _I look in the mirror to see Rosalie's face that looks downright pitiful, It looks like she should be crying, not that I want her to but she is making the facial expression people make when they cry. It's just that the tears aren't falling for some reason. But, I guess she catches a glimpse of herself and straightens her face to one of cool indifference. "I'm going to brush your hair, it's tangled and a little wet, it'd be unfortunate if it got matted." She picks up the brush on my dresser and starts. She is extra careful not to hurt me, gentle as if I could break. I end up with a loose pony tail on the top of my head._

 _I must say she has done a good job. Because when you have wet,tangled hair on top of your head it feels like a dirty mop. But I don't have much time to look at her work before she picks me up bridal style. "Ah Rosalie!" I say not expecting her to do that. "Its time for you to get a well deserved nap" she says as she carries me over to my bed. I try to wiggle out "I'm not sleepy!", which in hindsight would be a bad idea considering if I did get out i'd be falling a good four and a half feet. But Rose continues without paying heed to my protests._

 _She not only lays me down but tucks me in.I didn't realize til then that I was really tired like I'm already sleep and I've only been in the 10 seconds._

 _._

"Wow, I probably would have thought that was a dream if not for my vagina and the hip bruises." I laugh a little thinking about how fucked up my day was.

Thats when the the detective comes out in me. 'How did she know where I lived? Does she know my house like the back of her hand, Why in the Hell did she do what she did?!' I never got answers to any of these questions because she didn't want me talking, but to hell with that I'll get every answer, I don't care the cost.

.

And a cost our dear sweet Angela will pay. So what'd you think? It was so fun writing this because I don't even know where I'm going with this story as I'm writing. It's like a movie theatre in your own head and you're the director.


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics/ flash back_

Sorry for this late upload, but I've had to get ready to go off to College XD. This Chapter would have been longer but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging like that in the time it would take to complete it. Also I the only thing I think i'm really changing about Angela is her height. I don't want her to be too OC. Also would you all want me to describe the settings more like the rooms and such?

R&R and Sayonara!

Its folded neatly in my hand. A perfect square just ready to have the words written on it spoken into the world, and I'm the one who'll do it.

 _How in the hell could she do this?! But not only that she has the audacity to baby me as if that serves as some sort of an apology. Fuck her half assed sorry I want answers. I'm pacing my room anger coursing through my veins._

 _I start picking out my outfit tonight, getting ready for the worst tonight. I choose black short joggers a black shirt. As for shoes I wear Jordans, I'm going to need a good amount of traction incase I have to run, 'or fight I'm not scared of her anymore' I think determined or over confidently, which ever one lets me walk up to Rosalie Hale unafraid._

 _I borrow/steal one of my moms bottles of key chain mace and place it in my pocket. 'I won't fall victim again.'_

 _. ._

There is a ten minute grace period before classes start and I intend to use them to extract answers. I quickly get out of Jessica's car before she even has a chance to park. I don't have any time to waist. I think my walk and face lets people know not to talk to me or bump into me. Because any other day some jerk has shoved into me by now, maybe it is all in the way you carry yourself but thats a story for another day.

I've made it to the Big Hallway nicknamed that by the school. It's like a super highway that lets you get to any building this school has. And being the only school in such a large area we have a lot of buildings.

Some people's lockers are on this hallway and one of those people are Rosalie Hale AKA the Ice Queen. I don't think I've ever gone after anything this hard. But this is for justice and my demanding OCPD level curiosity.

It almost feels like time slows down once I make it within ten feet of Rosalie's locker. And I feel my heart start to beat faster and harder. I think I might be shaking a little too but I won't stop, I'm too angry. 'Finally P.M.S. comes in handy.'

I make it to where I'm on the outside of Rosalie's locker as in her locker door is facing me. Luckily no one else is at their locker right now. I think people have a tendency to move away from Rosalie and admire her from afar, or are just scared and move away; who knew they were right to be so shaky?

My arms are folded and my hand has a death grip on the paper that holds every question I intend to ask this pussy monster. I'm surprised she hasn't noticed me yet 'She is doing her makeup, must take all her attention, I bet she reapplied "after"' I clear my throat, nothing she doesn't respond or move letting me know she heard me. I do it again and get the same reaction, if I was pissed off before now I'm sincerely mad. "Rosalie" I say in a tone more serious than I knew I had. Nothing 'Thats it!'

"Rosalie!" I slam her locker hard and say her name in a not so loud yell. It knocks her make-up brush out of her hand. I'm finally seeing her face and body for the first time today. She has on a long dark blue cardigan with a white v-neck under it. For bottoms shes wearing black twill skinny jeans with black heeled boots that have brown fur along the rim. She looks mad, just as mad as me. Her jaw is tight and her perfect eyebrows are framing her beautiful scowl.

Now that I have the monsters attention might as well use it starring into her blurry eyes, well blurry to me 'did I mention I had to take of my glasses to be brave enough to do this?' There is a comfort about not being able to see every one of Rose's anger filled emotions. Not to mention being able to ignore the eyes of the onlookers around us, they would have surely made me a nervous wreck.

I quickly unfold the paper in my hands and read the first question. "Just how many girls have you done this to, offered to take home just to -" she snatches the paper from me and balls it up with her right hand. "Give it back!" this bitch. I grab at it but she quickly pulls it out of my reach and into her cardigan.

"Wow! You came all this way, so determined, yet you couldn't even remember what you wanted to say. You had to write it down." She says standing straight with her hands on her hips.

"GIve. It. Back! Or else this'll be the worst day of your life." My eyes are slits now and my arms are at my sides with my fists balled up so tight they're white, just as white as Rose's marble like skin.

"Ha! I highly doubt it but please do give your ill- thought out plan." says Rose in an angry yet intrigued voice.

"Look you're going to give me back that paper and answer every last damn question Rosalie!" I say in an angry, threatening voice. 'This isn't getting me anywhere I have to appeal to her' "Tell me so that you can clear your conscious, I know you feel terrible about what you've done that is why I haven't told your family and the police. But I could tell everyone around us what you did right now!" I move my hand in a waving motion to highlight all the kids I could barely see around us. But they're not suffocatingly close probably too scared Rosalie might turn on them.

Rose actually smiles kindly at this but is surely hiding tons of anger and mallice. "Do you really think they'll believe you? These people are stuck so far up my ass for no other reason than my pretty face and the way I treat them like insignificant worms. These sick fucks would bully you, the actual victim, and treat me like a victim. They'd write you off as a no good liar without a second thought."

I looked around at all these blurry faces and knew she was 100% right. Infact me just getting into

Her face like this is going to start a troop of mean spirited, predatory rumors about me, people for some reason treat the meek like trash. But I'm not just getting answers for me. "Bella will believe me and the police will investigate not to mention I know this hurts you too I bet you cried when you got home."

I must've hit her right in the heart with my words, I doubt the people around us could see but her demeanor changed, I could tell in the small nuances. Her Jaw wasn't as tight and her brows weren't so furrowed. She could hide from everyone else behind that shell but even without my glasses I could actually see her, well a little bit she was still harder to read than old chinese.

In a normal speaking voice and not the yelll she just had she says "I'd give my life to cry."

The remorse is evident in her voice and I'm not sure why 'everyone can cry? Is she going a little crazy from all this?'

I'm confused now but I know I've made it through to her "If you start by telling me what I need to know then maybe-" she grabs my upper arm and moves me behind her so that I'm in the middle of the lockers and her. "What the Hell Ro-" but I shut my trap when I see who is in front of her.

A highly upset principal Ms. Burns and her more so rabid dog than Vice principal , who oh so loved telling people his status as Vice-principal allowed him to put his hands on students. And let me tell you, you don't want this 6'5 280 pound ex soldlier who doesn't even know the meaning of gentle to grab you. 'Why is she saving me? She was just three seconds from trying to rip my head off.' I look around and see other teachers have herded the students to their respective classes."

"So you two think you can stage a little show in my hallways stopping my students from going to class? I expect better of you being one of the good doctors kids. And you Allie, well you were so quiet why start trouble now? You deserve more but I'll give you detention for the next three days and a warning." Says Ms. Burns who just about walks and talks like multiple sticks have been stitched inside of her body.'Wow she couldn't even remember my name.'

I guess I still have a little bravery in the tank or the fact Rosalie's being my shield; probably the latter but I talk back. "W-wait a minute, that is not our fault they stayed and watched on their own free will!"

"What was that!?" I must have set off with all that common sense and logic I was speaking. I gulp audibly and quietly say 'sorry' I guess courage ran out, it was fun while it lasted.

He moves for me but Rosalie hasn't moved an inch and I look on in horror as to what could happen next. I put my glasses back on just in case I need to be a credible witness to something this dunderhead does. Her head was down not looking at him, her fists were balled up really tight.

He focuses on her instead. "So you want to be the tough one in this shit show!" He grabs her by the arm in what I know must be a scream bearing grip. But Rosalie doesn't even flinch. I can't see her face but I can almost feel the pure hatred coming from her, She might as well have just been a little peeved off when she was arguing with me, compared to how she is now.

"You know little arrogant chicks like you make me wish we still had corporal punishment, a red ass will take you down a peg. It'll show you what you really are, a scared little girl." 'this guy just said he wanted to spank her and Burns is not doing a damn thing about it.' is standing behind him with a shit eating smile, 'I bet she thinks him scaring the hell out of students is the way to run a school disgusting'

I think she sees me giving her the evil eye from behind Rosalie. "Lets not forget about this one" she says nodding towards me.

"Oh yeah you're not off the hook." He smiles evilly knowing he'll probably get a much better reaction from me. But before he can move Rosalie raises her head and looks the brute in his eyes, which wouldn't be so hard for her since shes like 6'1 model height. I don't know what her face looks like but it strikes fear in the heart of Cruise. He lets go so quick you'd think she was on fire. "B-Both of you get to class!" he yells loudly trying to hold on to the small string of dignity he still has.

looks mystified as well, wondering what could have gotten him. They walk down the hallway whispering to each other.

But, I'm out of the hallway before they are; running hard down those steps trying to make it to class. Not that I wanted to find out more about Mt. Everest its just that I don't want to be alone around Rosalie, a mad one at that.

I make it to geography in record time. With my glasses back on I can see all my admirers looking at me as if I'm the newest thing to hit the market. Infact has to quiet the classes murmurs, which all sound like they're about me and our resident Ice Queen Rosalie. My stomach feels a little queasy with all the stares directed at me, my anxiety has made its return.

The guy who sits behind me pokes me and whispers "What happened Ang?" Now mind you this guy has never once even said hello to me but now we're on nickname level friendship? But being the irritatingly polite person I am I whisper back "uh Its complicated." This isn't gone unnoticed by the teacher, but luckily she doesn't bust me out she just gives me the signature 'teachers glare'. 'Why am I risking myself for this guy, as if I'm not already in enough trouble?'

I get another familiar tap on my back. "Pssst hey just write down what happened and hand it to me." Wow people can be amazingly arrogant, his first words to me are basically demands for me to give him information. This time I continue to look forward with the same feelings of anxiety, my legs shaking now 'What are you so scared of ? they're just looking at you.' But this logic does nothing to calm my nerves. I feel sick.

This time the guy doesn't poke he shakes my desk with his foot "hey I know you heard me." Now more people are looking at me and there eyes feel like daggers stabbing from all directions. My breaths start coming harder. 'Someone help me' I can feel a panic attack coming on.

The bell rings and I'm out of there quicker than Usain Bolt. I make it to a destination I know will bring me comfort, Bella's locker, but no Bella. But I don't get to feel the loneliness of not having my best friend with me for long because a "popular" girl and her cliqu kind of encircle me. Lizzie the name I think she goes by asks "So Angela, what happened with Rosalie this morning? You okay?" She asks in the kind of way a concerned friend would ask, even adding a "you okay" in there to make it seem like she actually cares. But I've always prided myself in being able to see through to people's real intentions. I can read people better than I can American English. That being said I have no idea how to answer her.

The easiest choice would be to blow her off, but I'm too kind and nervous for anything so bold. Plus she doesn't look like the type to give up. I must be taking too long to answer because Lizzie gets impatient. "Well Angela don't make me wait forever." she says in a voice that isn't so friendly anymore. "I uhm have to go actually, m-maybe some other time ok?" I try to wiggle my way out of this circle but it doesn't go so well because Lizzie not so gently pulls me back so that I'm against the lockers again. But before anything else happens an unlikely savior shows up.

Ben Cheney pushes through the barricade of girls and says "Hey Angela help me with this math problem real quick, sorry to take her from you girls." He pulls me out of the snake pit and over to his locker. The girls walk on but not before whispering and giving him death glares. My hearts beating hard for like the umteenth time today but not for the usual reasons. Ben's been my crush since middle school. He is short with cute hair, I like to think of him as a cute boy sized teddy bear. However my "overflowing confidence" has made me admire him from a far, more as someone to like but never in 1000 years talk to. So this is our first time talking. Not only that he held my hand to pull me out from those girls.

"You okay Angela? Girls like that are vultures looking for blood." He laughs a little trying to make the mood less tense.

I stare dumbly at his cute face a few minutes before I actually respond 'Yea thats totally not weird Angela' "Oh y-yeah i'm fine now thank you so much I didn't know how to get out of it."

"I know how it is, the bigger guys sometimes give me a hard time too because i'm like 5'5. I see it must be the same for shorter girls too." he smiles a very cute boy next door smile that just about melts my heart. "Oh class is about to start, I'll walk you there to make sure no one messes with you." Yup, my heart is melted now.

. .

The rest of the day was basically me sitting in the vacant areas of my classes so no one would try to pop the big question, "What happened between you and Rosalie?" I nearly sprinted between classes so I wouldn't get caught in the hallways like I did earlier.

Ben offered to sit with me in the library when lunch rolled around. But I said no I didn't want to impose on him. Good thing I didn't because when I walked / jogged past the library oddly a lot more students were in there. Damn these kids were like bloodhounds for drama. The only place I could find to wait in peace was the old art teachers class. She wouldn't even wake up when I shook her, the only reason I knew she was alive was her snores.

But now the end of the day is here and I have to deal with things much scarier than the annoying and pesky students at Forks High school. I'll be facing a Ice Queen, an Ogre, and a Witch, plus the badder than normal kids who get detention.

I get out of class and make a slow walk to to room 123, I know right funny room to give detention. 'Maybe it's a metaphor for bad kids having to learn the basics or maybe-' I'm on the floor I zoned out and ran into the guy who is heading it, .

Without even an attempted hand up he says "Get up and get in Weber I do not I repeat do not! Have all day for this." Yeah because me rushing in will help, especially considering i'm the first one here. I really wanted to ask him just what the hell he had to do but I'd rather not be thrown into lockers today.

The kids who walked in and started to fill the room gave me different looks some looked curious, but some look proud. One girl even walked to me where I was seated in the very back of the class and said "Good job sticking up to that puta, whatever you stuck up to her about. A lot of these folks would've been too scared."

That really warmed my heart, it even gave me the courage boost I highly needed, running around scared of a question all day really hurts your confidence. 'Rosalie is not getting away that easily.' Everyone was in two minutes before detention really started, well except for Rose. But, without a second to spare she walks in fashionably late.

"So you think you're hot shit walking in here like this, I should add a day of detention, how bout that? Huh?." says Cruise with a smile on his face as if he'd won some imaginary competition he was having with himself.

"You can't. Not on the basis of me being late anyway. Both of my feet were in the door five seconds before three o'clock. The camera in the hallway will prove my story infallible." Rosalie said in a correcting voice that I know must've filled Cruise with hate. The class knew too because people started chuckling as his face got beet red.

Rosalie continued to find a seat in the front of the class, with an Ice cold air about her. 'Thank god she is in the front far from me.' But I thanked my lucky stars too soon because Cruise wasn't letting up on the BS anytime soon.

"You won't be sitting there you little brat." He smiled and looked at me. "You're going to sit right next to your buddy Angela in the back, Rick trade seats with Hale." This decree got Rosalie's attention. Her eyes got wide and her mouth was slightly open. She didn't look so much surprised more so worried.

"How is that in anyway the proper course of action considering-" Rosalie is cut off by an elated Mr. Cruise who has finally gotten a "win"

"Hale get moving, nobody has all day for ! Don't tell me you're scared of Angela." he sits on the desk in front of the class with his arms crossed smiling like a dumb class is surprised too, putting two students who obviously have "beef" together for shits and giggles is obviously crazy. But a few students are laughing 'yeah laugh at my pain.'

Rosalie gets up and steadily walks back to the seat next to mine with a slightly worried face. 'Why does she look worried? Why does he think 6'1 her would be scared of 5'2 me?! What the fuck' I'm the one who should be being questioned about being scared.

She sits down without so much as looking at me. I sat in the desk that was in the corner to make sure others would surround me, so much for that plan.

"Fuck"


End file.
